Epigenetics is the study of inherited traits that are not encoded in the genome of cells or organisms. Such inheritance could be through the germline or from a mother cell to a daughter cell. As such, epigenetic principles underlie many fundamental processes in biology, such as maintaining a differentiated state, stem cell pluripotency, and regulation of the genome. Over the past ten years, remarkable progress has been made in understanding the biochemical basis of epigenetic inheritance. The modification of certain histone residues is now known to correlate with the structure and expression of chromatin domains. Indeed, the genome can be compartmentalized into active and repressed regions based upon an "epigenetic code" imprinted onto nuclesomes and DNA. Genetic studies in model organisms converged with basic biochemistry to reveal a direct role for Polycomb and Trithorax mediated epigenetic regulation on the status of histone modification. These rapidly emerging discoveries impact all aspects of human development, aging, and disease. The ASN conference on "Epigenetics: regulating the genome in development and disease" will provide a forum for our members and other interested parties to learn about emerging concepts and technologies from world leaders engaged in epigenetic research. As such, we expect to promote significant interest and potential integration of epigenetic research into areas of clinical relevance to the renal field, such as aging, diabetes, regeneration, and stem cell biology. New faculty and trainees are particularly encouraged to attend and will benefit greatly from the travel awards supported by this application.